Luffy Vs The Devil
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: After being stranded ashore, Luffy and the Gang learn that they are on the very Island of King Devil himself.They must claim the bounty on him to repair their broken ship. But how can Luffy defeat someone with the power of every devil fruit ever created?
1. Welcome to Devil Island!

**Ch. 1: Welcome to Devil Island!**

"Incoming!" Luffy shouted as another tidal wave hit the ship. Everyone screamed as the massive wave barely tilted their ship over, flooding the deck with pounds of water. It was one of the worst days to be out at sea. Massive storms of lightning followed by cracks of thunder echoed throughout the sea as the Marry Go continued to be pushed back by one after another wave, each one more fierce than last.

"Luffy, we're taking on too much water! Nami shouted, hanging onto the wheel of the ship for dear life. Luffy quickly took a glace towards Nami before looking back towards the rest of his crew. Everyone was using their own specialtiesto help them stay on the ship. Zoro had two of his swords thrusted into the ship, helping him stay pinned in place, Robin used her arms to help her feet stay on on ground along with Franky, Ussop used a special hook robe around the pole of the ship, although staying attached to it was probably harder than it seemed, esspecially when he keeps shouting "I'm slipping I'm slipping", and as for Sanji and Chopper, they were busy below deck keeping any holes they found in the ship plugged, although more holes kept breaking through as they did.

Another crackle of thunder roared through the sea as the ship was hit with a much harder wave than the last. Luffy's gaze shifted as back as he heard Nami screaming. His eyes widened as he saw Nami getting swept off her feet from the wave of water, and hurtling over towards the edge of the ship. Reacting quickly, Luffy stretched both his arms, one wrapping around the steering wheel of the ship, and one grabbing onto Nami's shoulder. He yelled in fury as he puled himself towards the steering wheel and pulled Nami towards him at the same time. She quickly grabbed onto the steering wheel tightly, even though Luffy still his hand over her shoulder, just to help her stay on tighter.

"You ok?" He asked. Nami looked at him as she nodded, replying. Her gaze suddenly shifted behind him as her eyes widened, which he looked intently on.

"Luffy, look!" Nami shouted as she pointed over his shoulder. As he looked back, he saw what it was Nami was looking at: off to the eastern side of the ship, some thirty yards away, was a large island, just big enough to help them get out of the storm. He nodded a bit as he pulled the steering wheel of the ship to the right as hard as he could, closing his eyes to keep the rain from getting into them.

There was a large tremble of the ship as it pushed against the waves, just to turn in the direction it was steered towards. Ussop started screaming again as he completely lost grip of the hook and rope and headed towards the edge of the ship, but not more than two feet away Robin used her abilities and grew a line of arms from the pole, all the way towards Ussop, grabbing onto his hands.

"Thank's Robin!" Ussop shouted as he started pulling his way towards the pole again, grabbing onto each hand as he did.

"Everyone listen up!" Luffy shouted from over the deck, catching everyone's attention. "Hoist the sails open comlpetely. There's an Island dead ahead not that far from here!" Luffy commanded, looking back towards the Island. Zoro took no hesitation as he quickly sliced the ropes keeping the sails together with his swords. As soon as he did, he, Robin, and Franky all grabbed whatever ropes they could grab that wasn't fully blown away by the wind. Even as they did though, much of the sail was blowing in different directions no matter how hard they pulled back, esspecially with the deck getting flooded with endless water.

Ussop clenched his hand to his mouth as the endless feeling of the waves began to make him feel sick. Usually, he wouldn't get sick, but in a practically endless storm like this, esspecially with the ship moving up and down for practically two hours straight, it could make anyone sick. As he turned around, still a bit nauseated, his eyes shot out in terror as he let out a humongous scream which cought everyone's attention. Their gazes widened as well as they saw the sight of the practically 50 ft. wave. None of them even paid attention as Sanji kicked open the door from the inside of the ship.

"Guys, we're taking on too much wa..." He froze at the sight of the giant wave as the others had.

"We're going to need a bigger ship..." Ussop commented, hanging on tighter to the ship than he had been before. Everyone let out a large roaring scream as the tidal wave came crashing down onto the ship, sinking them all into the sea...

________________________________________________________________________

The feeling of touch slowly came back to Nami as she awaked a bit. She squinted a bit as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing it was clear and sunny outside. She moaned a bit as she rubbed her head a bit, feeling like she was just thrown off a mountain. She let out a small gasp a bit as she remembered what happened about the storm, remembering the tidal wave knocking the ship over before losing consiounce.

"Luffy, Ussop, Robin!? Anyone?" Nami shouted, looknig around the beach. She was even more shocked to see many broken pieces of the ship lying around the ground, seeing even more pieces of wood coming in from the sea. _Are they all dead?!_ Nami thought to herself, somewhat shocked at the thought that she would be the only one alive out of the whole ordeal. She suddenly jumped a bit as a hand came out of the sand right in front of her. She let out a somewhat scared scream as she suddenly kicked it, which was followed by a large scream of pain as Ussop suddenly popped out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAACK!" He screamed, rubbing his somewhat swollen hand a bit before looking at Nami. "I was trying to get out of there thank you!" He stammered, irritated at Nami's reaction. She felt a sweat drop behind her head as she apologized a bit, helping pull him out of the sand. He let out a long breath as he sighed, brushing the sand off his pants. "Man, that was insane. I thought we were goners." The two of them suddenly looked to their right as they saw Zoro pulling himself out of the sand a bit, grunting after coughing a bit of sand out of his mouth.

"Zoro!" They both shouted, somewhat happily, running over to him to see if he was ok. Zoro sat in the sand as he coughed a bit more sand out of his mouth, as well as brushing it out of his hair. Next to him, Franky was breathing heavily as he wiped the sweat from his head. He let out a big drawn out sigh as he opened the hatch to the inside of his chest, dumping all the sand that got stuck in him as well as as very exhausted Chopper.

"So you guys made it too huh?" He commented, looking back at them as he heard them walking near.

"Yeah, but what about Luffy or Robin?" Nami asked, sounding a little worried. "Niether of them can swim, and I don't see them anywhere..." Nami stated as she looked around the beach. Sure enough, as she had thought, the beach was empty except for the piles of wood that kept coming in. And lastly, Sanji was was sitting next to Franky as he dumped all the sand and water he could out of his shoes, knowing how uncomfortable the feeling of both are in your feet.

"What about Brooks?" Ussop asked, looking around the beach and noticing that the others hadn't said a thing about it.

"Oh yeah...where was the perv anyway?" Nami asked Sanji curiously. Sanji simply grunted as he put his shoes back on.

"The jerk simply hid in a barrel as the bottom of the ship began to flood. For all we know he's probably long gone by n..."

"He's right there." Nami interrupted unsurprised, seeing the barrel with an air tube sticking out. It wasn't the fact she recognized it as one of the ships barrels that helped her know it was Brook, it was the stupid tune he was humming to himself that clarified it. As the barrel finally touched sand, the air tube seemed to be wobbling for a few seconds before finally going inside the barrel. After a few seconds of wobbling, the top of the barrel finally burst open as Brook starred into the sky.

"I lived!" Brook stated to himself, completely unaware of the crew that was watching him. As he inhaled deeply, he turned around as he stepped out of the barrel, but froze as he saw saw the other members of the crew as well. "Oh, my friends, we've made it. Horray for us." That only got him a whack to the head by a pissed off Sanji considering he tried hiding away during the massive storm. Even as Sanji continued to beat the crap outta him, which Ussop, Franky, and Chopper simply watched, Zoro looked back as he noticed how Nami was looking at her hands in a strange way, then looking around the sandy beach.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked, grabbing her attention.

"Huh?" She replied, just realizing he was talking to her.

"I asked if something was wrong. Your acting a bit strange." Zoro repeated. Nami simply looked along the beach again for a few seconds before looking back at Zoro.

"Don't you find it strange?" Nami asked, causing Zoro to mentally raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look at us. There was a storm last night and yet none of us even have a scratch. There's not even any water on us!" Nami stated. Everyone else just looked at her with the same shocked experession, except Brook who was looking at her in shock and pain from the injuries Sanji caused, realizing she was right. It was one thing for all of them to be completely fine without a single bruise or scrape, but the fact they were completely fine and weren't even wet was a different story. Before their conversation could continue, however, everyone suddenly jumped a bit as row upon rows of sand all grew together in a circle formation at least ten feet big, and began digging their way into the sand.

"Robin!" They all exclaimed, knowing that she was using her powers to dig herself out of the sand. Considering the fact that the hands were digging quickly in a bit of a crazy fashion, they all knew she didn't have much air left. Everyone immediately, except for a knocked out Brook's, started digging in the same spot to quickly. It took them a few minutes before they finally saw Robin's regular arms coming out of the sand, trying to grab anything to pull her out.

"Robin my love!" Sanji exclaimed, quickly kneeling to her as he pulled her from the sand. She had bits of sand in her hair and clothing, and even coughed a bit from bits she had in her mouth. "Are you hurt, my swan?" Sanji asked, formally, helping her walk out of the ditch the group burried. Robin simply breathed in and out deeply a bit before she managed to calm down from the mass claustrophobia that she just went through. If though she wasn't, heck, who wouldn't have problems of claustrophobia when your burried completely everywhere.

"T-Thanks...guys..." She finally said, still breathing a bit heavily.

"Well, that's one down, now we're just short one captain..." Ussop commented, looking around the beach. Everyone simply starred into thought as they knew he was right. Everyone else was fine, but now they were without a captain. Luffy could've been anywhere on the beach considering how spaced out the rest of the crew were, and the fact some were even burried in the sand, and for all they knew, he probably wasn't even around the beach at all. He could have drowned out at sea unlike the rest of them.

At the same time, Nami was the only one who was feeling a little bit more crushed by this then the rest. For some reason, unkown to her, her heart ached as she remembered first meeting Luffy, to when he saved her entire village from Arlong, the journey to Alabasta, saving Robin from her execution, stopping Moria at Thriller Bark, and just recently when he saved her from going overboard on the ship.

She suddenly snapped out of her train of thought though as she felt something poking on her shoulders. At first she thought she was just imagining things, but then she realized that what she was feeling was something made of rubber.

"Luffy!" She blurted out loud, catching everyones attention. They looked at the exact same place Nami was, all seeing a rubber arm that stretched from the woods to Nami. At first, they expected to see their always go-happy captain, but to their shock, it wasn't their captain, nor did it look anything like their captain. Instead, they saw a short kid with brown hair, light blue jeans and shirt, appearing to be around nine years old. He gave sort of a startled experession as the group looked at him in a bit of shock.

It wasn't that they were shocked the island turned out to be inhabited, but the fact that the kid had the same rubber powers as Luffy did, and there was no way he was Luffy just by looking at him.

"Hey kid..." Zoro suddenly said, causing the kid to look at him wide eyed. Before anything else could be said, the kid's arm immediately stretched back to himself as he started running away deep into the woods.

"Ok, I have no idea what I just saw, but I'm suggesting we follow him." Franky statted.

"What about the ship?" Chopper asked. Sanji just looked back at the broken remains of the ship, seeing how it was torn in pieces.

"What about it?" He asked, knowing there was no point in worrying about a ship that was already destroyed. As the other's began running in the same direction as the kid, Ussop looked back a bit in dissopointment and sighed. _It'll take forever to fix..._He thought to himself, before running to where the others ran.

"Hey guys, wait up!" He yelled, running as fast as he could to catch up.

At the same time, everyone ran after the boy who still managed to outrun them. Even though they could see him as they continued to run, they were unable to catch up with him, although they did manage to keep up with him. Everyone was panting a bit as they continued to run, knowing that something was wrong with the whole situation. They couldn't believe the kid had the same powers as Luffy, which was the one thing that kept coming to their minds.

Even as they continued to run, the deep dark woods seemed to go on for hours, even though they've only been running for a few minutes at the time. They were quite surprised how thick the woods were considering there didn't seem to be any sunlight illuminating the forest. After what seemed like forever within the few minutes they've been running, they finally saw some light up ahead, knowing that they were finally reaching towards the end of the forest.

"Help!" The finally heard the boy shouting as he ran into the light. Judging by the sound of it, they knew they were entering a village about now. Once they finally crossed the forest, however, everyone went silent at what they saw: There were people all around working, using devil fruit powers. Some of them who were Dice-Dice fruit users were working on cutting pieces of woods with their own arms and legs.

On another side of the village, was a single worker who was nailing pieces of woods together, while arms were protruding from different sides of the building, either passing each different arm a piece of wood, holding parts together, or hammering nails down as well, due to effects from a Flower-Flower fruit.

Everywhere they looked, they saw different people, all having different powers and working on something in particular. They had no idea what it was they were gazing upon, but it was truely amazing to see such a thing. Their sightseeing was cut short through as a group of somewhat angry looking villagers, probably about ten of them, surrounded them. Near one of them, they saw the little kid from earliar, hiding behind one of the women.

"Are these the people you mentioned, hun?" The woman asked.

"Yeah mom, I recognize the blue head from anywhere!" The little boy replied, tugging on his mother's long skirt. Robin just blinked a bit confused, never even meeting the boy before.

"What do you mean? We've never met before." Robin asked, a bit confused by the situation.

"No no no, I mean the one with the long swords, Zoro!" The boy exclaimed, causing Zoro to blink a bit surprised to hear that even somewhere this far out at sea they have people who know his name. "He's the pirate hunter, and I bet you he wants to kill us for the bounty on King Devil's head!" He said scared. At this, Robin let out a small gasp as her pupils went short. Sanji simply looked at her a bit curiously, never seeing Robin as shocked as she was before.

"What's wrong Robin, you're acting like you've seen a ghost." Sanji stated, although a few months ago they technically did see ghosts at Thriller Bark. Before she could reply, Zoro interrupted.

"Actually, that's ex-pirate hunter Zoro. Now I'm just a pirate." Zoro replied calmly. The villagers experessions changed from angry to curious as he said this, although they didn't seem to be any less denfensive than they once were.

"Wait you mean...you mean your not here for King Devil's bounty?" The boy asked.

"Len, what did I tell you about jumping to conclusions?" The mother asked a bit irritably. She then looked back towards the rest of the crew with a smile. "You'll have to forgive my son, he has a tendancy to...how some people say," Judge a book by it's cover,". The woman apologized. The other villagers just sighed a bit as they gave a soft smile as well.

"Welcome to Devil Island." One of them greeted, tipping his hat as a formal greeting. The crew simply sighed to themselves as they saw the villagers weren't as aggresive as they had first thought. Although many of them were confused as too what type of island was called "Devil Island".

"Err...thanks." Nami replied, somewhat confused about the whole situation as the rest of the crew was. "Anyway, we were wondering if you've seen out captain. His name is Luffy, somewhat crazy, acts like a doofus..." Nami began. It didn't even take more than two descriptive words for the people to know who she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean the guy with the straw hat and everything, right?" One of the villagers asked. "He's over at the bar, quite a strange fellow, but then again everyone on this island is." The villager joked. Nami thanked them as the group quickly ran over towards the bar. They couldn't tell what it was about, but apparently people were all laughing about something strange. When they finally opened the wooden pushing doors (I forget what those gate like doors are called, old texan doors), they were all surprised at the sight: Luffy was laughing and chuckling while his arms were over two other people, mugs in their hands while singing the Pirate song (the old Yo-ho Yo-ho one).

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, grabbing his attention. He let out a wide grin as he saw his crew were A-Ok.

"Guys, this place is awesome!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

**So what cha think? Been awhile since I last wrote anything. Don't worry if your confused, more will be explained about the mysterious island next chapter, and we learn what makes King Devil such a surprising person! Also, please review, since it motivates me to write more. The more review, the faster updates. Either way, hope you enjoyed the first chap!**


	2. Bad Introductions

**Ch. 2 Bad Introductions**

"Luffy, how long have you been here?" Nami asked, wondering how much sooner he got to this village compared to them. Luffy simply put his finger to his chin as he starred into thought.

"Hm...I don't know actually. Probably at least an hour maybe. But this place is awesome!" He exclaimed.

In a village full of devil fruit users, who wouldn't be excited? There were so many different people with different powers that they've seen before, and even some that they never even imagined existed. Whether it was from the simple Chop Chop fruit to the Dark-Dark fruit, or even a simple Clone-Clone fruit, there were hundreds of different people with powers in this village.

To some of the crews surprise, esspecially to Brook's and Chopper's, some people had fruit they've taken in their lives as well. With Brook's Yomi-Yomi fruit, he could tell which people, esspecially those with some flesh rotting in places, had taken bites out of the fruits in order to live a second life, whereas Chopper, user of the Human-Human fruit, saw a different array of hybrids from panthers, gorillas, even part man part crocidiles.

But even as the fun of sightseeing through the town happened, the crew suddenly came to a stop as they heard of the sound horns blowing as people started to gather in the streets.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked, still in his normal sized form and too small to see anything.

"I don't know, but it's got the villagers attentions." Robin commented, noticing how people exited buildings and into the town. As one of the villager's ran past them, Franky grabbed the man's shoulder, stopping him from running.

"Hey, what's going on here? Why's everyone so excited?" Franky asked the guy.

"Don't you know? King Devil is about to make a grand appearance for the new children!" The man said excitedly, running back towards the center of the large group that was forming. As most of the crew looked upon the gathering curiously, Ussop and Chopper were the only ones who were somewhat shaking in fear.

"K-K-K-K-King D-D-Devi-Devil?!" Ussop screeched, both him and Chopper imagining rediculous horrifying images about a giant sized fire breathing red demon burning towns and destroying villages. "I say we run while we can!"

"No way, I wanna meet this guy!" Luffy said, sounding really excited.

"Luffy, do you even know what a devil looks like?!" Ussop asked, frantically shaking his shoulders like a mad man. "They're big, monstrous, terrifiying creatures who burns the souls of living and..." He didn't even get time to finish up even half of what he was stating as Luffy already ran towards the center of town, ahead of the crew. Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin let out a sigh at this.

"There he goes again." Zoro stated as he calmly walked to the center of town.

"Wait, Zoro!" Chopper yelled, still as scared as Ussop about the idea.

"We might as well go get him before he causes a riot." Nami stated, as the rest of the group besides Chopper and Ussop began walking into town as well.

"Nooo! They left us!" Chopper yelped.

"W-We knew them well Chopper. We must honor their dream, make our own crew to One Piece, and..." Ussop stopped talking as he froze from the giant shadow that was looming over him and Chopper. They both nervously turned their heads around, screaming at the top of their lungs at the site of the half human half sea king hybrid that stood towering over them, nearly eight feet tall and menacing red eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they ran into the town, following the same trail that Luffy and the gang had. The Sea King hybrid simply blinked a bit curiously before shrugging it off, walking down the road too. There was something about the scent of the crew he saw that seemed a bit familiar, but whatever it was, he simply shrugged it off.

________________________________________________________________________

Fireworks went off as a bit of smoke and confetti filled the air. It was a marvalous celebration to see here, as thousands upon thousands of villagers had gathered at the town square, all looking upon the stage as they all cheered and clapped for the seven year old boy who seemed to be up on it, all the while a large seven foot cloaged figure stood a few feet away from him to the side.

At the time, Luffy had pushed his way through the hundreds of (now) angry villagers he shoved, although on such a momentous day, they simply shrugged it off after a bit.

"Woah, he's tall..." Luffy said to himself. There was no doubt about it that the giant black-cloaked figure was this King Devil who he's been hearing so much about. As he looked back, he saw Nami and Zoro finally managing to catch up to him. "Hey guys, check it out! I bet it's King Devil!" Luffy cheered. Nami and Zoro both rolled their eyes at this considering how obvious it was to the rest of the crew.

"Luffy, I don't know if we should be staying here that long, we don't even know if this guy is dangerous or not!" Nami said a bit worriedly. It wasn't that she didn't want to see this King Devil, it's just that she felt something a bit weird to her that just didn't feel right.

"Oh c'mon guys, name one person we met that was dangerous before?" Luffy suggested. Both Nami and Zoro felt their eyes twitch in annoyance as they started counting off.

"Captain Buggy, Crocidile, Arlong, The government...." They both said. Suddenly everyone began quieting down as the giant man raised his hand in front of him with one of those "quiet down" signs. Luffy felt his heart racing from excitement, even though he had no idea what was going on.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and children of all ages..." The cloaked figure finally spoke. From the sound of it he had a bit of a deep voice although it sounded like it was fine considering he was speaking loud enough for all to hear. "Today, our citizen has finally appeared to have the honor, of initiating into an Elite Devil, like many other brave souls have done so previously."

At this, the crowd went wild as it beganing cheering happily for the child who bowed to everyone in respect. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami all looked around a bit curiously, seeing how everyone seemed to be cheering happily.

"What's an Elite devil?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I hate to say it Luffy, but for once you didn't ask a stupid question which everyone else already knew." Nami replied as the three of them looked back, seeing the crowd quiet down again. As she looked a bit more closely, she blinked a bit curiously as she recognized it from the boy the crew met before. _I wonder what Len's doing..._Nami thought to herself, finding it a bit curious about the whole celebration as well.

At the time, most of the crew were all seperated except for Nami, Luffy, and Zoro. They got lost in the crowd considering they're Devil Fruit users as well as some people in their crew. The only ones aside from Luffy and the two who weren't seperated were Chopper and Ussop, and still they continued to shake a bit in fear of the giant man.

"Are you, Len, ready to see if your ready to become an Elite Devil?" K.D (i cant say Dk cause then i can't tell if im writing about donkey kong or Death knights .). Len smiled as he nodded his head.

"I'm always ready!" He said confidently.

"In that case..." King started. Luffy's eyes widened as he saw King Devil taking a pistol out of his holster, taking a few steps back and pointing it at the boy.

"What the hell?!" Luffy yelled to himself, even though it went unheard through the roar of the pistol. The every person of the crew gasped at the sight of center square, seeing Devil pointing his gun straight at the boy. They couldn't believe he was about to shoot a little seven year old in front of all these people. Luffy suddenly snapped as he saw Devil pulling back the trigger of the gun, aiming up a bit higher till the boy was directly in the line of fire.

Nami's eyes widened a bit as she knew what Luffy was going to do.

"Luffy..." Was the only thing Nami had time to say before Luffy began stretching both his arms backwards, people in the way stepping to the side as they saw it come near them. From a bird's eye view, you could see long stretchy arms going far back as people seperated as well.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy started yelling as his stretching finally ended after going back nearly 40 feet behind him. King Devil looked as he saw this happening in the crowd, lookinh upon it with curiosity. "ROCKET!" He shouted, blasting both his arms towards the cloaked figure at full speed. There was a loud crash as King was sent hurtling straight into a building, with debris crashing down on him.

The rest of the crew's eyes widened, knowing that what Luffy just did was like a signal to stand ready. Luffy quickly jumped onto the giant square platform, looking quickly at the debris over King Devil's body, before looking back at the boy. He was expecting an either somewhat nervous or happy experession, but his own face went ot a total blank as he saw the boy glaring right at him.

"You big jerk!" The boy shouted, growing a confused look on Luffy's face. "Now I'll never get to be an Elite Devil!" He protested. Luffy glanced back towards the crowd of people who started ranting about what Luffy had done, booing and yelling, all because he knocked King Devil down.

"I don't get it, did I do something wrong?" Luffy asked, although it went unheard through the roaring of the crowd. The crew themselves looked around the gathering, hearing about what Luffy had done was wrong or evil. They were just as confused as Luffy was about the whole scenario.

"Didn't Luffy just do a good thing?" Nami asked Zoro who was also looking around.

"Something tells me that ceremony wasn't for killing the kid..." Zoro replied, looking back at Luffy, only for his eyes to widen. "Luffy, look out!" Zoro shouted. By the time Luffy even turned around, his entire body as smashed by a giant sized fist, hurtling him through three straight buildings before crashing half way through a wall. There was dust scatttered everywhere around the buildings as Luffy crashed through them.

The crew were the only people who stared in disbelief as the rest of the crowd cheered in joy, seeing King Devil who seemed completely unharmed. What shocked the crew (except Robin) was the fact he knew third gear like Luffy, except unlike Luffy, he didn't suffer the after affect of shrinking down a size. King Devil grinned to himself as he brushed off the debris and dust from his cloak, walking back onto the square platform from before.

"It would appear that we have some unusual guests." King Devil commented. At the same time, Luffy coughed a bit as he pulled himself out of the building he was hurled into. There were few scrapes and bruises on his body, but being rubber and all, he didn't have to worry about many serious injuries from physical attacks. He's never been hit that hard since he faced Lucci, and even then the attacks from Lucci weren't physical punches.

He rolled his neck back and forth as he tried getting some weird cricks he was feeling out of his body. He was quite surprised as much as the crew was about being knocked down by a third gear. As he looked back, he saw a straight path from the ruined buildings towards the center of the town again. He gave an irritated look back at King Devil, seeing how he wasn't truely down. Keeping one of his arms back, he began running agian at quick speed towards King Devil, while his right arm was being pulled back as much as Luffy ran.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted, jumping into the air as he shot his hand straight towards King Devil. King Devil gave off a smirk as the hand came closer and closer.

"We don't give up here, do we?" King said as he simply held out his hand. Zoro's eyes widened at the sight of the Panda paw print on King Devil's hand, remembering what it could do.

"Luffy wait!" Zoro shouted. It was too late though, as Luffy simply punched into the hand. He gasped a bit himself as he suddenly saw the hand print figure in King's hand, remembering seeing it before with his fight with Kuma.

"Let's just see how effective your attack is doubled." King said. To the entire crew's shock (for practically the third time now!), King threw the same arm back a distance until it was a good 90 feet. In one quick burst, he shot it straight back towards Luffy, but froze just as the palm of his hand opened up right in front of Luffy's face. In one swift burst, energy bursted right out of King's hand, sending Luffy's attack right back at him.

The entire crew gasped at the site of this ongoing battle. Whoever Luffy's opponet was, not only did he have the same rubber power's as Luffy, but also the same powers as Kuma as well. They were already too well aware to know that they were facing someone with multiple abilities, and it was a bad sign as well. As strong as Luffy is, even he can't handle someone who contains the power of more than one Devil fruit, unless it was two different people.

A bit of blood dripped from Luffy's mouth as he fell to the ground from the strong blast. The impact itself didn't send Luffy flying, but dead straight in the face sure puts an injury on ya, esspecially when it's Luffy's own attack hitting himself. The crowd of people moved far away from the straw hat pirate, not wanting to get hurt in any crossfire between the two fighters. There was pretty much a 40 yard radius of people away from Luffy, except for the members of his crew within it that consisted of Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Brook, while the remainder of the crew struggled to get through the crowd of people.

Luffy groaned a bit to himself as he leaned up a bit, wiping the blood from his chin and rubbing his sore head. The only time he remembered being hit that hard was with Ussop's reflect dial (I forget what they're called if it's not reflect dial), and actually grew a bit surprised this King Devil had a power like that. He wobbled a bit from his sore legs because of the impact, but took a ready stance as he saw King Devil, still cloaked, back up at the square centered area within the town.

"Quite amazed that you've been hit so much and you still get back to your feet." King Devil complemented. Luffy was to focused on Devil King to see an arm growing out of the ground behind him. The arm quickly morphed until it became as sharp and pircing as steel, a combination of the Dice-Dice and Flower-Flower fruits. Sanji's eyes widened, seeing the steel-bladed arms behind Luffy considering he was the only crew member behind Luffy at the time about 10 yards away from him.

"Luffy, look out!" Sanji warned. Luffy quickly turned around just as the arms shot towards him, ready to drill through him in two different areas. Right before touching, he quickly ducked down in time to dodge the incoming blades. King Devil's eyes suddenly widened as he saw a straw hat tied to Luffy's back, recognizing it as a certain hat in particular. The two bladed arms quickly vanished into mere petals as King Devil jumped from the square platform, instantly reappearing behind Luffy. With his massive hand, he picked up the hat with a finger and a thumb, observing it while compeletely ignoring Luffy's ranting who was helplessly being dragged into the air as well since it was still tied to him.

"Where did you get this hat?" King Devil asked, letting go of the hat as Luffy quickly jumped back a few feet to get a good distance away from Devil King. After much struggling thorugh the crowd, the rest of the crew finally made it to the open area, quickly standing guard near Luffy.

"You ok?" Nami asked, noticing the bleeding from his bruised head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luffy said calmly, before looking back at King Devil with an irritated look. "I got this from a friend of mine. His name is Shanks." Luffy answered, only causing King Devil to look even more surprised. He smiled a to himself as he removed his hood (Revealing himself to be Shanks!!!...........nah, just kidding X) ), revealing himself to be a somewhat middle aged man with a white mustache, much to the same style as whitebeard, and had horns protruding from his heads, the way a real demon's horns look like. Both of his eyes, however, looked bright red, always seeming to give off a small red gleam as well. He quickly shifted his attention from the straw hat crew to the crowd.

"Citizens of Devil Island, I'd like to present to you the honored guests of Devil Island, the Straw Hat Crew, and Monkey D. Luffy!" King Devil announced, causing gasps between the crowds and a bit of talking here and there. Luffy just blinked a bit confused at the scene, even though the rest of the crew were just as confused, they didn't show it as much.

"You are to show them kindness." King Devil added. "Anyone caught so much as fighting with one, without the permission from myself or an Elite Devil, will be thrown in jail for a month! Also, due to this particular interruption, the ceremony will recomence tomorrow." He said. As the group looked behind them, they saw a large black chariot making it's way towards King Devil. One it was right next to him, the door's opened wide enough for King Devil to enter. As he walked inside, he quickly glanced back towards the pirate crew.

"I'd like to have a word with you pirates. Feel free to come any time your ready. My Mansion is at the top of the hill there." King Devil said as he pointed straight up the road. The group saw it was about a mile away from them, and a few feet up a hill, not to mention how big it appeared to be. As soon as he entered, the horses nieghed as they began running up the hill again, leaving the pirate crew with even more confusion. They simply stared at the chariot as the rest of the town began to leave , heading back to their present houses and streets. Finally, Luffy spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ok...what just happened?" He asked.

"I think we just had a bad introduction or something." Ussop answered.

"Whoever that man is, he's not like the other opponets we faced." Zoro commented. Luffy began to grow a wide grin on his face suddenly.

"I know, let's get him to join our crew!" He said happily, only to be smacked on the head very hard by Nami.

"**You want the person that tried killing you just now to join us?!"** She stammered.

"Well either way, I don't think we got much of a choice. This whole town is messed up, and we need to get to the bottom of this." Sanji commented, lighting his ciggeret as he did (FYI: idk how to spell ciggeret if it's not spelled like that X( ). The rest of the crew nodded in agreement as they began walking up the hill. They began, unknowingly marching off towards an epic challenge which they never fought before, one that would change the life of the crew _forever..._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Well, like i said, you reviewed, so I updated faster :D thanks to those who updated, hoped this was a good update as you might have expected it. Next time, we learn more about King Devil and the ties to the town he watches over...**


End file.
